dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Freaky Fido
Freaky Fido is the twelfth episode in Season 1 of Dog With a Blog. This episode scored 3.0 million viewers. Plot After being challenged by her teacher, Ms. Krupp, to have fun on her next school project, Avery is irritated that even her own family doesn't think she's fun. Avery begins work on a movie she calls "Freaky Fido" where a family continues to switch bodies with each other. In it, Stan switches bodies with Tyler, leaving them both in panic as they see life through each other's eyes. At first, Tyler does not want to do the movie, due to thinking that it would be embarrassing to act like a dog in the movie. But when Avery tells him he is in a love scene with Nikki, he agrees and the movie begins production. When Avery continues to boss the family around, they are not having any fun with the movie. But Avery is upset when the movie is shot in a fun way because she enjoys the "thrill" of telling everyone what to do. Tyler appears the first time at the couch watching the movie and seeing the production. Cast Main Cast *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Blake Michael as Tyler James *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings Recurring Cast *Denyse Tontz as Nikki Ortiz Guest Cast *Paul McGinnis as Puppeteer for Stan's hands Quotes *'Avery:' Chloe! Your my assistant director. You'll be at my side every step of the way. *'Chloe:' Can I say action? *'Avery:' Absolutely! *'Chloe:' ACTION! *'Bennett:' Woah! Spills cereal on Ellen. *'Avery:' You know what, I'll let you know when. _______________________________________________________________________________________ *'Ellen:' So what's this movie about? *'Avery:' The timeless story of a misunderstood teen struggling to find acceptance in a harsh, judgemental world. The rest of the family groans. *'Avery:' It's about a boy who swaps brains with a dog. Family starts muttering excitedly. _______________________________________________________________________________________ *'Avery:' I'm getting really irritated with you two not having the courage to tell me I'm not fun. *'Bennett: '''Sweetie, this isn't about us, this is about you not being any fun! ..DANGIT! Running Gags *Chloe yells directing commands causing Bennett to throw food on Ellen. Trivia *Avery's movie is based on the 1976 film ''Freaky Friday, as well as the title of the episode. *This episode aired as part of Disney Channel's "Freaky Freakend" alongside episodes of Austin & Ally, Jessie, A.N.T. Farm, Gravity Falls, Phineas & Ferb, Shake It Up and an encore of The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. *During the film, Ellen wears a dress similar to Lexi's on A.N.T. Farm, but the main color of Ellen's is cyan, while Lexi's dress is mainly red. *Stan's favorite toy, Robert appeared in one scene during this episode. Goofs *At the end of the showing of Freaky Fido the movie, there was a clip of Avery smashing the watermelon, with the caption Smashing Melon Productions. This is impossible as Chloe was not shooting that take of the scene. She also wasn't crying as she was when she was smashing the melon during the film. **However, this scene could have been shot later, explaining why Avery was not crying. *At the end of the episode, Stan posts a video of him speaking. But he can't let the world know he talked. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2013 Episodes